Real Emotion
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: No quiero perderte... no de nuevo ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" "No me perderás, confía en mi" Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, que son inevitables... SBRL
1. Never sleep, never die

**Disclairmer**: _Ni siquiera soy de Inglaterra, solo tengo 16 años cuando presenté mi primer escrito me lo regresaron… LES GUSTA RECORDARMELO?!?!?  
  
Ejem, ejem… también aclaro, no me pagan por esto… si lo hicieran . SERÍA RICA!!! ?? que más?... Mmmm… Pues… Mmm… ah si nn!!!_  
  
**Advertencias**: _o.O__ Aún no lees el libro 5 o todavía no lo acabas?? Y te haces llamar fan de los libros de Harry Potter?!?!?! Que solo has visto las películas?!?!?! A esta altura creo que se podría decir que NO HAY SPOILERS porque ya todos leyeron el libro 5 y si no… es bajo u propio riesgo!!! Por flojo_

**Real emotion  
1. – Never Sleep, Never Die  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Estaba oscuro y silencioso, no podía ver nada, no sabía si realmente tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, apenas escuchaba su respiración y se preguntaba constantemente cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no parecía mucho, tal vez unas cuantas horas, días, tal vez años… No lo sabía bien, lo único que tenía claro era el recuerdo de la maldita bruja de Bellatrix, la expresión de Harry y el rostro de Remus… Aún tenía frescos los recuerdos con su Moony; Sonrió amargamente, ahora no había dementores de los cuales proteger esos recuerdos, y sin embargo, no quería traerlos de vuelta, sería como admitir que lo había perdido de nuevo.  
  
Sintió algo raro, 'el ambiente' si es que podía llamársele así, se sentía demasiado agitado, y fue entonces cuando distinguió una luz que se expandía por todo el lugar hasta donde estaba él. Cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta estar seguro de que sus ojos soportarían la luz, su sorpresa fue encontrarse en el último lugar que recordaba, volteó hacia atrás y miró el velo, se movía violentamente detrás de él, permaneció un momento más ahí parado observando el movimiento del velo, hasta que escuchó pasos apresurados y voces nerviosas, lo único que pudo alcanzar a oír fue: "… Tiene a Harry Potter…".  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Mantenía la varita en alto, y aunque ya no tenía energía, conseguiría la información que necesitaba para encontrar a Harry. Miró con desprecio a Bellatrix que reía de manera cruel y burlona mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. No tenía salida, su compañera estaba en el piso inconsciente mientras que él apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero no soportaría sus burlas, nunca más…  
  
- Lupin, Lupin, Lupin –comenzó a hablar en tono divertido –deberías considerar la oferta de mi señor, un licántropo nos sería muy útil, en especial uno como tu.  
  
- Primero muerto  
  
- ¡Ah, la misma terquedad! Vamos Lupin, sé que eres inteligente, no desaproveches la oportunidad como lo hizo mi primo  
  
- Nunca… -pronunció difícilmente mientras trataba de recordar algún hechizo que le ayudara a salir de esa situación  
  
- Esa estúpida lealtad… ¿De que te ha servido, Lupin? Se la ofreciste a mi primo ¿Y cómo te lo agradeció? –rió cruelmente sin despegar la vista de él –Te creyó el traidor, y envió a los Potter a su fin…  
  
- Cállate –le respondió con odio  
  
- Lástima… -suspiró y sonrió con malicia –aún así mi querido licántropo, nos ayudaras lo quieras o no… jajajaja  
  
Apretó los puños y los dientes esperando la maldición que le echaría Bellatrix mientras escuchaba su risa fuerte y burlona.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Después de salir del ministerio de magia –no fue muy difícil puesto que todos estaban ocupados en 'el caso Potter' –se dirigió a la primera chimenea que encontró y se dirigió a casa de Remus, no estaba seguro si lo encontraría ahí, pero debía haber algo que le ayudara a saber más de la situación. Al llegar notó algo raro, tos libros de Moony se encontraban esparcidos por el piso, una corriente de aire entraba por algún lugar y había gotas de… ¿Tinta? No, eso no era tinta, era sangre que se dirigía a la habitación en la que siempre tenía sus transformaciones, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la habitación rápidamente sin notar que Tonks luchaba por ponerse de pie, fue hasta que escuchó su voz y vio su cabello violeta cubierto de sangre cuando se percató de su presencia…  
  
- ¿Estoy muerta?  
  
- No Tonks… -no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario inocente de la mujer –no estás muerta  
  
- Pe-pero ¿cómo? –preguntó mirándolo asombrada - ¿Y Remus?  
  
- No lo sé –su rostro se enserió y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
- Estaba con Remus… -vio la expresión de Sirius y rápidamente se corrigió –NO de esa forma, de cualquier forma, estábamos investigando más sobre la profecía de Harry y de donde podría estar cuando entró ella…  
  
Frunció el ceño, si, sabía que se refería a la maldita esa, iba a preguntarle más cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor proveniente de uno de los cuartos, dejó a Tonks y se dirigió corriendo, no, no iba a perder de nuevo a nadie por culpa de Voldemort…  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Que comentario tan fuera de lugar el de Tonks es como si me parara enfrente de Tidus, le plantara un besote y después de matar a todas sus fans dijera w estoy muerta? … o.O aunque no creo que saliera viva de eso TT …. Ah, si, si, real emotion es una canción que no me pertenece, si la quieren escuchar cómprense el FFX-2 le pegan con una lata de refresco Bueno, entonces solo el soundtrak otra lata MALDITA SEA NO ESTOY HACIENDO COMERCIAL… ejem… bueno, es la canción del opening. nn y ya. El título de cap… Mmm… en la canción whisper de Evanescence hay una parte al final del coro que dice don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die (No apagues la luz, nunca dormir, nunca morir)… y ya solo por eso me gustó!! ?? Ah, si, continuará algún día!!! 

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. There's too much to do, and so little ti...

**Disclaimer**: _TT Les gusta recordarme que Rowling la asesina guapos es la dueña de estos hermosos personajes?!?! Si?? Ah.. Bueno… pues ya saben w yo no soy dueña de nada, solo de la rara historia que se desarrolla en este fic y… ya, Real emotion no me pertenece tampoco, es propiedad de su respectiva cantante Koda Kumi. Tampoco Kingdom Hearts me pertenece… TT buuuaaaa!!!!_

**Genero**: Drama/_Romance_

**Rating**: _PG-13_

**Summary**: No quiero perderte... no de nuevo ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" "No me perderás, confía en mi" Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, que son inevitables... SB/RL

**Advertencias**: _'k… si no has leído o terminado de leer 'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'… No leas NADA no porque haya Spoilers… esos ya ni existen con este libro… si no porque no vas a entender nada… Aunque creo que aún así es algo confuso o.O Eh… en este cap… Mmmm… todo ligerito…por el momento y otra cosa que siempre se me olvida agregar… SLASH!!!_

**Dedicación**: _A mi??? ¬¬ Cómo que yo no cuento?!?!?! Bueno… tons… a… __¬¬UU … Na, a nadie le importa… BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA XD_

**Real Emotion  
2. - There's too much to do and so little time  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Abrió sus ojos, le dolía el cuerpo y no podía moverse, el peso de algo, o más bien de alguien, le impedía moverse, observó a la persona, no era Tonks, era… no, eso era imposible, debía ser su imaginación, tal vez después de tantas maldiciones había acabado igual que Alice y Frank…Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, había perdido contra esa maldita (1),miró hacia el techo, o quizá, tan sólo estaba… muriendo… y tan sólo deliraba, así que eso era morir…

- ¿Por qué lloras, Moony? –preguntó mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa

- Sirius… -murmuró y después con dificultad se llevó una mano al rostro –no… no puede ser… ¿cómo…? No puedo morir… no ahora…

- Parece que tú y Tonks se han puesto de acuerdo –se separó de él –no estás muerto… Yo regresé

- No… -negó con la cabeza varias veces –no puede ser… no…

- Sé que… sé que es extraño Moony, yo tampoco entiendo cómo es que… -tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos y le sonrió –pensé que nunca volvería a ver tu hermoso rostro… deseaba tanto poder tocarte de nuevo…

Se desmayó de nuevo debido a la impresión. Acarició sus labios con su pulgar y sonrió para si, en esos momentos lo único que quería era probar esos labios de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó calmadamente

- ¿De que? –le respondió la pelirroja de mala gana mientras que trataba de pensar

- Harry –frunció el ceño y se levantó del piso –No podemos…

- ¡Todos sabemos lo de tú y Harry! –interrumpió levantando la voz y mirándola fríamente –Si pudiéramos ayudar a Harry ya lo hubiéramos hecho!

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos de Lunática se llenaron de lágrimas. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca donde ni siquiera Madame Pince se atrevió a decirle algo; una vez afuera comenzó a correr hacia los terrenos, ¿Acaso era la única que sentía que algo malo estaba cerca? No se había sentido así desde que… sacudió la cabeza fuertemente sin dejar de correr.

Mientras tanto, Giny miraba el piso avergonzada mientras murmuraba excusas incoherentes. Del otro lado de la biblioteca, Ron, Hermione y Neville hablaban en voz baja sobre lo que había pasado, desde el día en el que desapareció Harry la actividad en Hogwarts había aumentado, Los maestros se mostraban nerviosos, y muchas veces cancelaban una que otra clase…

- Algo malo se acerca… -murmuró Hermione mirando hacia la ventana .algo realmente terrible… leí acerca de las criaturas mágicas que estamos viendo, es muy extraño… su comportamiento…

- Eso no nos dice nada –interrumpió Neville –Pero…

- Debemos salir de Hogwarts –propuso Ron con seriedad –si nos quedamos aquí no podremos ayudar a Harry

- Pero Ron… piensa lo que estás diciendo, incluso si saliéramos ¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudar a Harry?

- Más de lo que hacemos aquí… -suspiró – están conmigo?

Neville sonrió y asintió, Hermione lo miró con una expresión preocupada y luego, con una sonrisita murmuró un simple: "Está bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Remus, no entendía bien que estaba pasando, gracias a Tonks supo que no había enloquecido, pero ver a Sirius en ese momento, después de que la maldita bruja esa le hubiera dedicado esas palabras. Miró a Sirius que le abrazaba con fuerza e hizo un intento de pararse del suelo, cuando lo logró separó a Sirius de él y le miró por un largo momento, nunca pensó volver a ver Sirius de esa forma, esas sonrisas habían sido dedicadas sólo a dos personas: A James y a Harry. Abrió sus labios levemente para decir algo, pero de nuevo Sirius lo abrazó fuertemente.

- No sabes… cuantos deseos tenía de verte Moony…

- Pero…

- Ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo… -murmuró sonriendo y deslizando sus manos por la cintura de Remus –espero no estar soñando…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, lo que había dicho Sirius, lo que más temía, se acercaba el fin de todo, aún recordaba a Bellatrix guardando su varita y sonriendo de esa manera tan fría, pero lo que jamás olvidaría eran esas palabras cargadas de diversión: "Tanto por hacer en tan poco tiempo "

-----------------------------------------------------

Merle: Perdón por el cap tan corto, pero… Xx no sé… lo demás que escribí no era para este momento espero que no haya arruinado la historia. De cualquier forma aquí tienen.

Celes: o.O Bueno... sin review no actualización... vaya, parece que Merle tendrá mucho tiempo libre...

(1) ¬¬ No es santa de mi devoción, y supongo que tampoco la de Remus

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
